This Place is Gonna Blow
by Amy-the-mystery-writer
Summary: By tip from a friend, Dean sneaks into a college party. He's hoping for a little beer, maybe a hot girl or two. Instead he finds a gorgeous guy with blue eyes.


Andy always said that college parties were the best. He was fucking right. Dean, not quite sixteen, looked like he belonged here. Well, as long as no one payed too much attention to his voice or thin arms, then there wouldn't be any suspicion that he wasn't at least nineteen.

The party was in one of those huge houses out beyond the city limits. Three stories of college students, grinding against each other with red solo cups in their hands and joints between their lips. A group of them were in the pool, the blue light flickering on dancing bodies.

It was hot.

Not nearly as hot as the guy walking towards him though. Black hair and electric eyes. Loose body with a flowing white shirt and baggy jeans. Who was walking straight towards him.

Shit shit shit! Abort! No, too late. Think of something cool. Dammit Dean, think of something cool!

"Hi," the mystery guy said, sliding up to Dean, "What's up?"

"You're hot," Dean spluttered.

The guy laughed, long and full. Fully embarrassed, Dean grabbed the cup from his hand and drank the rest of the beer. Downing it as fast as he could. Someone noticed and gave him another cup. He downed it too.

Whoa.

Suddenly things were fuzzy. And warm. And there's a gorgeous guy at his elbow. Fuuuck Dean should have done this ages ago.

"And you're new," the guy murmured, smoke curling around his voice, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, warm and sated, "M Dean."

"Cas."

"Still hot," Dean slurred.

"Feeling's mutual," the guy, Cas, blew a stream of smoke over Dean's face, "Yeah. Mutual."

The guy slid his hand down Dean's arm and pulled him towards the house. Dean was absolute butter in Cas's hands. He tripped on the stairs and got held up at the door but once that door was shut, muting the music below, Cas was all over him. Hot fingers on his stomach, wet mouth on his neck.

"Fuck," Dean gasped, hands tugging at Cas's shoulders.

"That's the plan," Cas muttered into his shoulder, crushing his joint onto a table, the smoke floating up.

Dean wasn't drunk, not yet, but he was a wee bit tipsy.

Cas pushed him on the bed and the world spun.

Maybe a lot tipsy.

But it didn't matter how sober he was because there were hot fingers pressed against his skin and his shirt was on the ground and a tongue was running up his chest. By touch alone, Dean pushed the shirt of Cas, his fingers pressing in all the divots of that beautiful white skin.

They both still had their jeans on and Dean pushed up. Cas moaned. Dean laughed.

"Come on man," Dean giggled, "Do your worst."

"I'll do better than that," Cas put his hand on Dean's lips, "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress. I'm gonna pound into your pretty little ass so hard you're gonna feel it next week. You'll like that, won't you?"

All laughter fell short as the image floated in Dean's head. Hopefully the bed wouldn't spin around when they did it in real life. He must've said something out loud because Cas let out a small laugh.

"You're so drunk."

"So are you."

Cas laughed again and pulled Dean's pants down. He gasped at the cold air on his hard cock, but didn't move. He might fall off the bed if he moved. Then there was a hot body pressed up against him. A naked hot body, pushing in all the right ways and Dean couldn't help give a small thrust.

"You gonna do it?" Dean asked, "Or wait a little longer?"

Cas cursed under his breath, his voice all shaky and breathless.

Despite Dean's bravado, he still jumped at the slick fingers pressing into him. He'd only done this a few other times. Mostly to himself, and holy shit this was a billion times better. Cas had pretty fingers. Long and thin and white and pressed up inside Dean, rubbing and stretching and pulling.

He was a gasping mess in minutes.

"So eager," Cas's rough voice scraped Dean's ear, "So willing."

Dean dug his fingers into Cas's shoulder blades, dragging his nails down that large expanse of smooth skin. Cas groaned and latched his teeth onto Dean's neck. He wondered if he was bleeding.

The sound of a small tear filled the room and it was like thunder and electricity all rolled into one. A small crackle as the foil was tossed away and Cas was pushing himself in all the way.

Dean convulsed and shuddered but took in every inch of Cas's thick cock. He was sweating and begging by the time Cas was settled in completely. Cas leaned down and for a split second Dean thought he was gonna be kissed. Instead, Cas sat back up, still balls deep, and lit up another joint.

The smoke filled the room and Dean's head went to the stars. His nerves were sparking before, but now they were absolutely flaming. He could feel every thread of the bed they were on. Could see every bit of hair on his body.

He could feel Cas's heartbeat deep in his ass, matching his own. Slow and steady. Dean wanted to drive him crazy. He hooked a leg over Cas and flipped them on the bed.

It was like cartwheeling through the ocean, but Dean was on top. He slowly lowered himself onto Cas, feeling that heartbeat quicken. He lifted and slammed himself down again.

The heartbeat stuttered and Dean snatched the blunt from Cas, taking a deep drag of it himself. He let the smoke fall from his lips as he rode Cas.

Cas was muttering under his breath, a litany that sounded like Dean's name. His hand splayed on Dean's waist, guiding him up and down and up and down and Dean clenched his muscles, trying to get that much closer.

A white hand wrapped around his dick, pumping it fast. Dean matched the pace, his legs were burning. He was on fire. Burning from the inside out and sweat dripped down his back. He crushed the joint into the bed, the sound echoing in his ears as he licked a thick line up Cas's chest. Dean licked the sweat from the hollow of his throat, pressing hard kisses up that brilliant neck.

Then they were face to face. Cas had eyes like lighting. Their noses brushed and their lips bumped with every thrust, with every fall. The world was spinning again and Dean was on his back, clouds cushioning his fall.

True to his word, Cas fucked him into the mattress as hard as he could, their foreheads pressed together, fingers laced. Dean could feel it. The heat was coiling and the tension was building and he was strung out like a bow. Just a few more and he would be done.

Dean tipped his head up and their mouths met. Cas licked across Dean's lip and bit his bottom lip. Dean surged forward and pressed his tongue in, dragging it across Cas's teeth, teasing the roof of his mouth. Cas moaned, the sound vibrating through his chest and into Dean's, and sucked, nipping at his tongue. Dean whined high in his throat. He could feel it, the pressure and tension building.

One last thrust, one tug on his aching dick, and Cas was sucking the air from Dean's lungs and he came.

Electricity ran up and down his skin. He was tingling from his fingers and his toes curled. Dean arched his back and all his muscles clenched as he twitched into his release, a hoarse scream ripping from his throat.

Cas tensed above him. His voice was wrecked as he called Dean's name and he wouldn't let Dean go, keeping them glued at the lips even when he pulled out. Blindly Cas tied off the condom and threw it aside, not losing lip-to-lip contact.

Dean wasn't complaining and he threw his arms around Cas's waist, his lips swelling under the attention.

"You should come around more often," Cas murmured into Dean's mouth.

"You should suck me off next time," Dean sighed, pulling away and curling around Cas.

"Sounds good," Cas breathed, pulling a blanket over them both.


End file.
